


Dance around Solum

by q00zan



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q00zan/pseuds/q00zan
Summary: Klein and Eve discover the art of partying and find a new fun way to spend their time together. Nyx is also there, learning to enjoy things her own way and making new friends. There's a fun and lively side to Solum waiting to be experienced.





	1. Form 1 - the Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tuning in for another fanfic. This one is a bit different from what I'm usually working with - it's more lighthearted, so I apologize in advance if it seems a bit too silly at times. I just felt like trying something new and fun, maybe putting the characters in new environments and letting them have fun, too.  
> Warning! This fanfic may have smoking and drinking in it.  
> Hope you like it, and have fun!

 It was a slow morning. TV was on, emitting sound, showing images to the still sleepy eyes of the two lying in bed. Both were too lazy to get out. It was a day off, anyway.

Eve sat up a little bit, fixing the pillow behind her back, stretching and groaning as she did so. Klein followed her example, although still lying down. She rolled around, sighing, scratching the side of the bed.

Yesterday, they decided to get comfortable and watch some movies on TV, but quickly fell asleep - they had done quite a bit of work beforehand. It was always quite sad how time can just slip away. Despite that, they still could watch the rest of it in the morning, when they would typically re-run whatever was aired last day’s evening.

Eve moves her hand to the left, trying to scoop a cup of water she’s left there before they fell asleep. Someone took it. Probably Nyx. She had a habit of “cleaning up” all leftovers. Eve never commented on that.

The movie was ending in a spectacular scene full of visual effects. Energetic music, a thrilling futuristic dance battle between the main hero and the antagonist. One that surprisingly ended on a positive note, both of them respecting competition and becoming friends. In a way, it was inspiring - especially the new, interesting take on futuristic sport.

Eve sighed as the credits rolled - she herself rolled to the side to look at Klein.

“Kle-e-ein.”

“Good movie. What? Sorry. What is it?”

The girl pushed the cat sith in the shoulder lightly.

“You promised me we’d go hang out in the evening somewhere… you also said we could probably go check out that party Cache is throwing nowadays…” she was saying, in a sweet, almost pleading tone.

Klein couldn’t resist that, even if she was feeling quite lazy. She slid off the bed and stood up.

“Can’t argue with that. A promise is a promise. But first, we gotta get the house back in fine shape. The party’s in the evening anyway, isn’t it?”  
Eve rushed off the bed and got her foot caught up in the blankets. She fell down on the floor, face first. Klein was about to call an ambulance, panicking, before realizing that her beloved conjurer was fine. The girl stood up and rubbed her bruised nose.

“I’m alright. Yeah, let’s get this thing done, then. This will be the weekend’s workout.”

“The party later on won’t be?”

“The more the merrier, buddy,” Eve said, chuckling, as she headed out of the room.

 

They switched to a music channel and got to work. The melody sounded like it came straight from one of the old exercise TV shows. Eve never was into those, neither was Klein, but it served well as the morning’s soundtrack.

Moving to the rhythm, Eve marched across the room, sliding through doorways, swinging at the turns of the corridors. She made her way to the bathroom, grabbed a toothbrush and squeezed a large serving of toothpaste on it. Stepping from side to side to the music, she moved the brush around, following the beat.

Klein was in the mood too, although a bit less active - she wasn’t too jumpy in the mornings. Regardless, she had to go around the house and open some windows, let some fresh air in and let the music from the TV flow out of their home. Sunwich was about to wake up together with them.

Downstairs, Liang Staccato was up. He rarely stayed in bed for long, even during weekend - it just wasn’t his kind of thing. He usually woke up with the birds singing in the morning, sun shining through the windows, and the ro-bits in the shop resuming their routine. He was tapping his hands on the counter, listening to the music coming from upstairs, with a large smile on his face shining bright. Liang was in the mood for a slow and nice day.

Getting carried away, lost in thought, he moved around the area behind the counter, stepping back and forth, moving his hands and clapping them together. His good time was interrupted quite bluntly by Gremory walking downstairs - she was all dressed up and back in presentable shape, handsome as always.

“I suppose you will be joining us today in the evening, Mr. Staccato?” she said, grinning. Klein stopped at the end of the stairs, letting a busy ro-bit move past - she gave the hard worker a pat on the metal head.

“You saw nothing,” Liang said, leaning over the counter slightly and pointing his finger at the cat sith.

“What a shame. To think the younger generation won’t get to witness Mr. Staccato hit the perfect split and get back up from it…”

“You know damn well I can barely make it across the forest to Solburg!”

“Keep your secrets, old man.”

 

Klein opened the door to the kitchen and walked right in, almost bumping into Nyx. The Reaper hissed, taking several steps back, holding a mug in her hands.

“C-c-careful! I’m drinking c-c-coffee!”

“Getting ready for the big day?” Klein asked, walking over to the fridge. She pulled out a carton of milk, then reached for the cupboards above for a pack of cereal.

“Maybe. W-what’s it to you?”

“Thought you could tag along, we’re going to Cache’s place today,” she explained, pouring the milk into a bowl and dumping the cereal in there, at the same time.

“Wow,” Nyx said, taking a sip from the mug.

“Yeah. I heard the parties are alright there.”  
“N-n-no, I thought you w-were the milk first k-k-kind of person.”

“What?” Klein asked with her mouth full, hastily eating her breakfast.

Nyx rubbed her forehead.

 

Eve walked in next, dressed as usual. She moved past Nyx, who was frozen in place, staring into her mug of coffee, and Klein, who was violently consuming her simple breakfast.

“So…” she said, glancing into the fridge. She closed it, then decided to put the kettle on, “what’s new, Nyx?”

“O-oh. You know. Juice’s on sale, in Smallmart.”

“Oh yeah? How much?”

“50%. It’s the one with p-p-pulp,” Nyx said, taking a sip of coffee and trembling a bit, breathing in, enjoying the moment.

“Oh, the pulpy one. I like that one. We should grab it today, later maybe?” Eve asked Klein, pouring herself a cup of tea.

“I don’t like that one,” Klein grumbled, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She took the bowl, the spoon, and took it to the sink. “I like it with some pulp.”

“So p-p-picky.”

“Says who? I saw you pull out at least thirty raisins out of that pastry last night,” Klein said, almost laughing out loud. Eve slapped her on the back playfully - she didn’t want the Mogwai fighting in her house.

Nyx muttered something to herself and walked out.

 

“We should call Ann, maybe we could hang out before going to the party. Maybe she could teach us some moves… or something…” Eve pondered, reaching for the phone mounted to the wall near the fridge.

“Is there really anything she could teach us? I think our moves are good. I’m confident,” Klein said, sitting down again. She watched Eve dial the number.

“Well, she goes to parties more.”

“I used to go to parties, too.”

“How many hundreds of years ago?” Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

Klein could only shrug and rest her arms on the table and put her head atop them, waiting.

Someone picked up the phone on the other hand. It sounded like it almost fell out of their hands at some point.

“Hello?! It’s Chip! Hello?!”

That was definitely Chip. Eve covered the microphone on the handset for a moment and whispered:

“It’s Chip!”

Klein shuddered. Chip was a nice, honest woman, although rather loud, even unhinged at times. Ann wasn’t a saint either, but she didn’t break things in her way, at the very least. Or, perhaps, they just didn’t know either of them that well.

“H-hey, Chip! Is Ann home?” Eve asked nervously, wrapping the phone cord around her finger.

“Ann?! She is very ill! Who’s calling?!”

“It’s Eve-”

“Eve?!”

“Eve Staccato.”

“Oh. It’s you. Hi. I thought it was someone prank calling us,” Chip responded, rather quietly, compared to the previous yelling.

“... You get that a lot?”

“No.”

“We were just wondering if Ann was going to Cache’s party tonight… thought we could meet up in advance. Ha-ha. Chat about it. Evaluate our moves…”

“Oh. I can do that!”

Eve blinked a couple of times.

“You?” she asked, confused. She never imagined Chip would be a person into dancing. That sounded lethal. Dangerous.

“Yeah. I know quite a bit. Why don’t you come over. I’d give you a book, yet I doubt you’d read it that fast. I doubt you’d keep it safe, either…”

“Hey. Come on,” Eve said, a bit upset, “you know we’re good.”

“Yeah, I’m just joking. Anyway. Come over! Maybe get Ann some oranges! She needs the vitamins!”

Without any further comment, Chip hung up. Classy as ever. Eve rubbed her forehead and sighed. After explaining it all to Klein, she said once again, taking the last sip of her tea:

“Well, I think Chip might help us. I mean. We’re friends. She’s nice.”

“Yeah… I suppose. Just surprised she’s into that, and all.”

“There’s a lot we don’t know.”

“I suppose. Should I grab Nyx?”

“Go ahead.”

Klein stood up from the chair and ran out of the kitchen. Screeching and protests could be heard from Nyx for the next couple of minutes, as Klein persuaded her to tag along with them. They all set off to Aeros.

 

“Wow. You’re terrible! This is awful!”

They were at Ann’s. Out of breath after a pretty active dance routine, they stood in front of Chip, who was sitting down on a couch. Next to her was Rick - he wasn’t paying attention too much, just tagging along. He earlier claimed his favourite game’s servers shut down for several hours, so he had nothing to do.

“B-but we worked so hard!” Eve said, astonished.

“Ha-ha-a-a… I’m just joshing. Right?” Chip nudged Rick’s shoulder slightly.

“He-he. Yeah. She’s just joshing, is all, with a couple of her mates,” he added up to it.

“So, it wasn’t that bad?” Klein asked, confused, yet still confident in her own skills.

“Well. If you’re going where you’re going today, you’ll do just fine. Barely lit room, bunch of people stuck together in a small space - it’s just shuffling from left to right, trying to not get trampled under everyone else. It’s more of a collective thing than a dance-off, or something,” Chip explained, sitting more comfortable, yet shuffling a bit aside. She pat the spot on the couch next to herself, inviting Klein and Eve to sit down. And they did, exhaling with relief.

“I suppose we could take some lessons from you,” Klein said, stretching her arms.

“You could.”

“How are you so knowledgeable in it, anyway? You don’t strike me as a dancer.”

“There are great writers and great critics, Klein. I know the rules. It’s not forbidden to spot mistakes, even if I don’t do it myself. You don’t hesitate to criticise acting in a film when you see it’s horrendous, do you?”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point…”

“Sometimes, things are so bad they’re good, though!” Eve said, smiling.

“You must be gifted with a special kind luck to earn such status… by the way, does Nyx also, you know, plan on partying with you two?” Chip asked, looking behind - Nyx was last seen somewhere in the kitchen.

“She’s, uh, tagging along. A bit shy, I suppose,” Klein shrugged.

Chip chuckled, in a kind way.

“No, friend. It’s not like that, at all. Everyone plays a role at a party. Every performer needs their public, and she may be part of said bunch. And  they don’t even have to cheer you on. You have to get used to the pairs of eyes locked on you, they don’t need to worry you - you must drown in the stares, be motivated…” Chip ranted for a bit, moving her hands in the air, performing gestures.

“Or maybe she’s there for the food and drink. Like, the strong stuff…” Rick mumbled.

“You’re too young to know that!” Chip growled, rubbing her hand on Rick’s head.

“Seriously? My sister is, like, five minutes to Alcoholics Anonymous o’clock.”

Everyone fell silent, Klein and Eve shuffled in their seats uncomfortably.

“I’m putting parental control on your computer. After I finish the Doors XP manual,” Chip said menacingly.

“Good luck bypassing the password I set up on my profile,” Rick said, giggling.

“... I’m going to pull the cord.”

“I sure hope you don’t lose your library card tomorrow…”

Eve and Klein slowly stood up from the couch and headed downstairs before some kind of fight could unfold between the cunning kid and the short-tempered woman. They swung by the kitchen to grab Nyx by the collar and drag her away from the coffee machine that Ann had.

“Hey w-w-watch it, do you want me to get third-degree b-b-burns?” Nyx protested, holding onto her cup of drink.

“Are those the very bad ones?” Klein asked, still dragging her old pal along.

“I-I don’t know, three is bigger than o-one, at least…”

“It’s okay, you’ll get something to drink at the party! Chip said it should be fun for all of us. It’s been a while since we all just, you know, got together and had fun!” Eve said, sparkling with joy. Klein, with a free hand, held onto her own chest, sighing.

“You don’t have to be so sweet…”

“P-p-please let go, you’ll ruin my d-d-designer jacket!”

 

The young town of Otecho. Apartment blocks, youth gathered in flocks, wandering about, surrounded by the rich forests of Solum. A taste of true civilization within the Mogwai-filled wilderness. The town of excitement, and most importantly, music. It was everywhere - playing in the back of a convenience store, blasting from the back of a car passing by. Through people’s headphones, out of the phone speakers, all around in the air. Home to artists and professional party-goers. Place of gatherings - secret or not.

The fashion wasn’t all that strict in here, therefore the three from Sunwich were comfortable wearing their everyday outfits to the party. They knew the place. Back in the day, they helped Patch out, dealt with the host of the loud parties. Does it matter now, anyway? The city as loud as it could get.

New password was up. Klein leaned in towards the door.

“Voyager.”

“WHAT?!”

“...Voyager!”

“I’ll just pretend I heard you correctly! Have fun!” someone said on the other side of the door and unlocked it. The three then moved in, at last, ready to take on the Otecho party.

  
Lights were dim, people were all bunched up on the dance floor. The passage to the room where Cache and Ad Hoc lived was blocked off at that moment and re-made into a convenient little bar serving drinks to those tired of moving around. Klein and Eve seemed mesmerized by the place at first, and Nyx gladly took advantage of that to avoid getting roped in with the dancers. She moved towards the bar and exhaled, with great relief. Someone else was there.

The show was on. The prominent DJ of the town, the one and only, the elusive target, the firestarter of the night - Cache Monet - was at her station above in front of the dance floor, watching her guests, matching their mood, setting the tempo - just as they followed her party plan. She also saw familiar faces - quite famous ones - join the dancing bunch. They seemed so shy at first, blending in, moving along and shuffling to the beat. She wanted them to feel it, though, like they’ve never felt before.

“Be free!” she spoke into the microphone, shifting the melody to a more energetic one, the lights around flashing in bright new colours, slicing the dark in the room again and again.

 

“W-w-what do you have?” Nyx asked the person handling the bar.

“You over 18?”

“That was so long ago I can’t r-r-remember it.”

“Neither can I. And my birthday was yesterday,” they said, pouring Nyx something strong and sliding a plastic cup towards her.

She downed it, immediately, taking a deep breath before and exhaling after. It was strong, but she just couldn’t think of what it could have been. Someone next to her let out a chuckle.

“Your first time here?”

“Here.”

“I see. Lifelong adventures brought us here, after all.”

“D-d-do I know you?”

“No. Isn’t that much better? There’s a lot to learn.”

Nyx nodded, looking down into the empty cup. Just the remains of the liquid, and airy bubbles on the bottom. She got a refill, and finally looked at the other party-goer.

They weren’t even drinking, at least it didn’t seem so, yet they had this particular tipsy and charming demeanor to them. It was, in fact, a woman - human or Mogwai - she just couldn’t tell at the moment, in the dim room. Nyx only saw the outlines of a rather old-fashioned suit, coloured light blue, a white shirt underneath with a pale bowtie. Above -a friendly, refreshing, almost chilly smile, long pale hair flowing down.

“Y-yeah. Right.”

 

Klein was a bit reluctant to get into the flow, while Eve accepted the crowd quite soon, mimicking more than coming up with something of her own. The cat sith shuffled about, bumping into people from time awkwardly and apologizing - the words immediately drowned in the choir of music, voices and other sounds.

Eve then, suddenly, had a fun idea. Remembering the movie she had seen before, she tried copying the moves from it - mainly the dance performed at the end of it, which involved moving the arms more than legs, even - perfect for this party. It seemed clunky at first, but one by one, the party-goers around her noticed the action going on, stepping aside to take a better look. Some even recognized the routine, shouting the name of the film out loud - definitely fans of it. Klein, to say the least about it, was quite shocked to see Eve blend in so well. Was there something she wasn’t good at?

Many things. But she was a great learner. Klein thought she didn’t want to give up - in fact - she never gave up, after all the things they’d been through. A party was just a mere bit of stress she had endured in the past. It was a piece of cake. She just needed a signal to start, and Eve was one. Trying to recall the moves performed by the other character in the movie, Klein joined in. Soon enough, the crowd caught on, too, accompanying them. Of all people, Cache felt ecstatic, turning up the volume, keeping the fiery beats burning. A revelation on the dance floor felt like a celebration.

 

“The music? Is it too much for your ears?” the woman at the bar asked.

“I d-d-don’t… know. It’s fine. I’m not much of a dancer.”

“How come?”

“I used to dance, but it was a long t-t-t… time ago. And not this kind of style. That’s not what we did,” Nyx said, toying with her plastic cup, half of it still filled with the odd drink.

“I see. Give it some time.”

“Huh?”

“I say,” the woman shuffled a bit closer, “your time will come. Or, perhaps, you’ll find a niche that fits you just right. There’s no need to bend under pressure of the new, I say give it some time, and it will take the shape that’s just right for you. For us, perhaps. I share the sentiment.”

“I see… Hm.”

Nyx took a big sip from her drink and closed her eyes. Gradually, everything was becoming so much lighter and happier. Even the loud music didn’t pierce her ears anymore. She was becoming one with the atmosphere in the room, in her own way.

 

Klein and Eve, meanwhile, were finishing their dance routine - consisting of both the moves they’d seen in the movie before, the show they had put on in front of Chip, back at Aeros, and things they would just make up on the spot. The goal was to forget, and enjoy themselves - and it worked. They smiled, watching each other, finally shameless, as the dark room and bright flashing laser lights hid any imperfections and took their attention off unimportant worries.

“This is so cool! We’re actually getting into it, right, Klein?”

“W-what? I can’t hear you!”

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” Eve said even louder, then laughed, and laughed, spinning around.

The door to the party room opened once again, another visitor gaining access. She seemed determined, dressed up exquisitely, yet with a mask over her mouth and nose, perhaps to remain somewhat anonymous. Some regulars, however, recognized the new arrival immediately. She stormed into the center of the dance floor and confronted the new passionate guests of the show.

“Klein. Eve.”

“Wh… who’s that?”

“Chip told me you’d be here. You’re trying to take my spot, aren’t you?”

“Oh. Ann? I thought you were sick? Why are you here?”

“Sick? I just,” she coughed loudly and shook her head, “I just got a little cold. It doesn’t matter. I heard you were trying to take over. I hold the longest drink streak in this town-”

“Oh. No, no, we’re just, you know, doing our moves! Nyx’s the one conquering the bar!” Eve said, naive as always, smiling bright.

“Ah, Nyx, you say? Where’s that wisp…” Ann grumbled, shoving several guests aside as she proceeded further into the room. The party-goers didn’t mind, some even were pleased to have a bit of an interaction with the famous party-master from Aeros.

 

She finally reached Nyx, sat right next to her and grabbed her by the collar.

“Heard you were challenging my reign here. Do you want to try the Otecho crash course?!”

Nyx was so shocked she couldn’t even get a word out, looking around in panic. The woman she had spoken too, apparently vanished.

“L-l-look, I’m just trying to have a good time…”

“You’ll have the best time, with me. Barman! Get us all set!”

Half of the guests then followed Ann to take a look at the upcoming competition. Klein and Eve exchanged swift glances, laughing together. It was just the beginning of the night.

“I guess Ann was a different kind of expert, after all!”


	2. Form 2 - the Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this new chapter of the fanfic.  
> It's become a bit difficult to write sometimes, but I'm trying my best. I'm hoping to make a very sweet story. Hope you enjoy!

It was a fine night after a time of partying. That’s what it was about - coming back home after some good fun, releasing all energy to gain more through sweet, sweet sleep, calm as never before.

The skies over Sunwich were dark, although not malicious. The air was fairly fresh, the faint hints of the bake off at Staccato’s still hanging - that old man sure knew how to spend quality time when “the kids” were out. Everything was fine, everyone was satisfied and ready to get through the night.

Except one. The fancy liquids were just a game to her, just short-term fun consisting of the initial kick and taste. The reaper sat somewhere outside Sunwich in the brush of the forest, on top of a tree stump. It was the only one around there, and even she didn’t know how it had come to this.

She put a handy little tape player nearby and pressed the button, made the music flow. The taste of all that alcohol was still in her mouth, and it didn’t feel too good anymore anyway. She felt a note in her jacket pocket - it was that girl’s number. What was her name? Ann? Nyx took her lighter and set the poor paper piece aflame, and as it was about to reach her gentle fingers, she threw it away and carefully pressed the heel of her boot on it.

She wasn’t about that. Even though Ann was quite charming.

She took a drag. The cloud of smoke looked nice in the rays of moonlight that passed through the tree crowns. The music was set just fine - not too quiet, not too loud. A fun song, an upbeat one, from the better times. It felt good. It reminded her of many things, and the weird conversation at the bar.

Holding the cigarette between her lips, smoke trail shaking from side to side, she began moving slowly, swinging to left and right, crawling through the air, then swimming, then spinning, gracefully. Her hands would grasp something that wasn’t there and pull her in, her feet would kick up the dirt and the dead leaves below, drawing circles in the ground.

 

_“I’m just a solo dancer,_

_Now check out all my moves!_

_I’m a dancer with a chance-ah_

_And I’ve got nothing to lose!_

 

_Swaying to the right now..._

_Then stepping to the left,_

_Twisting all my limbs around -_

_These moves are just gods-sent!_

 

_I’m a solo dancer,_

_A hero of our time!_

_Take a nice good glance now_

_And keep up if you try!”_

 

Moving around, puffing out smoke, closing her eyes and losing herself in the rhythm, singing along - the words she’d known for so many years - she felt truly alive.

The chilly wind hit her face. She wondered.

 

“The Duality Gala?!” Chip almost screamed, standing up from the couch. Her arm was grabbed by Rick, who calmly asked her to sit down.

“It’s not that much big of a deal. Last year they realized they barely got enough people in there, so they resorted to inviting whoever. Even my favourite streamer was invited. And all he had been doing before was sitting and games. I mean, he is quite good at it, but I didn’t think digital celebrities were that important for something as posh as the Duality Gala,” Rick calmly explained, while Chip was still in shock. She took a deep breath, looked at him, then at Eve and Klein, then back at the boy.

“Wait, first you play these games, then you just watch someone do it? Wh- what’s with this big speech, what are you, president of his fanclub?” she asked, bewildered.

“... None of ya business,” he muttered, blushing just a little bit.

“Anyway, no matter what sorts of people go there nowadays, that’s a very, very, very important event, and the dance there is extremely, I cannot stress this enough, important! You’re not prepared for this yet!”

Eve and Klein seemed a bit disappointed at first - after all, they weren’t celebrities…

“Wait. I’m the ambassador,” Eve said, furrowing her eyebrows and pouting.

Everyone fell silent. Chip clapped her hands together and held them that way, the tips of the fingers touching her mouth, as she leaned forward and thought very hard. Rick just seemed confused. Klein uncomfortably fixed her own uniform, coughing.

“Did you all really forget?! Did you all forget I’m the ambassador, to the Mogwai?! We saved the world?” Eve was moving her hands around and shuffling in place all nervous.

 

Nyx entered the room with a mug in her hand.

“T-t-there’s, uh, a problem with the coffee machine,” she said, looking at all of them with a begging gaze, hoping there’s someone that could help.

Rick stood up, fixed the cap on his head.

“Apparently the coffee replicator requires some calibrations. Captain,” he said, nodding at Chip. The woman motioned her hand, relieving him, and the boy left the room together with Nyx.

“Listen, no one doubts your status, although you two could really work on your moves first. Then, there’s also a strict dress code there. Klein won’t have a problem, but Eve needs a suit tailored.

“Oh dear. Do we have the money for all that? Klein- Klein? Are we rich?”

“What, do I look like the Chancellor of the Exchequer to you?”

“You’re the best at math in our household,” Eve pouted.

“Look, we’ll just take that huge bag of yuan and give it to the robot to count. It’ll be done next day…”

“Wait, you’ve spent none of that money?” Chip seemed shocked, as usual.

“Well, I did buy these nice kicks last week. Check ‘em out!” Eve said, raising her foot up and turning it to one side and another, showing really clean sneakers coloured green and blue.

“... Stunning. Well, then, I suppose you could just practise before you book a trip to Neo Awlins. I heard there should be a festival held in Bowfort soon. Perhaps that could be your next step,” Chip explained.

“That sounds nice. Are you sure you don’t wanna go? Maybe Ann?” Eve asked, and she sounded quite genuine about it, while Klein seemed somewhat worried at the mention of Ann.

“I think… Ann had enough for now, to be frank. I think Nyx defeated her in a drink-off. She’ll be sleeping for a bit.”

“Oh… Yeah. Our Nyx, that’s her! She just couldn’t pass on that challenge!”

“Eve, she just couldn’t refuse…”

 

The Sunwich Duet said their goodbyes and were going out, passing by the kitchen. Nyx and Rick were there, standing together near the coffee machine. The Reaper was holding a mug and watching something on the boy’s phone, and seemed rather entertained - the boy kept looking at her from time to time, as if trying to see if she liked it or not.

“Hm. C-c-cool. Can you send me the link t-t-to this?”

Rick gasped.

“Yes! Absolutely.”

“Let me t-t-tell you my Swipe username…”

“Swipe?” the boy seemed a bit bewildered asking that, “People use that?”

“I don’t know any b-b-better.”

“You have to try Powercord. It’s the coolest thing now! I’ll invite you to my server. I’ll give you cool roles too?”

“You’re going t-t-to what?”

“... I’ll just e-mail you everything you need then.”

They shook hands, Nyx left her mug on the cupboard and joined Klein and Eve as they left the Galliard household.

 

The three of them sat in the kitchen of the Sunwich Shoppe. The Duet sat next to each other in both holding a tablet and watching something on the screen. Nyx was enjoying her usual mug, although while browsing something in her smartphone - quite clumsily so.

“So, there’s a bunch of stuff that’s going to be in Bowfort, huh. That’s so fun! I kind of just wanna go there, and it doesn’t really matter if we get to do these weird dances or whatever they do. It just looks like a lot of fun. And it’s in the evening, too, and there’s all these cool festival games there…” Eve was ranting about whatever they came across on the somewhat clunky-looking Net page for the Bowfort Festival. Klein didn’t mind it though, and just rested her chin on her own hand, watching Eve with the most loving gaze.

“We’ll do anything you want.”

“Really? You’re the best, Klein!” Eve said, dropping the device on the table - which made Klein flinch and clench her teeth - but it was then soothed by the big hug she got from Eve. In the back, they heard Nyx grumbling something to herself.

“Nyx, are you coming with us?” Eve asked, prying Klein away from herself for a moment - the cat sith got really into the hug. She even let out a displeased, quiet growl.

“W-why? Me? I don’t wanna… I just need to figure out h-h… how to take a picture of myself with t-t-this thing,” she said, tapping her finger on the smartphone impatiently.

“Aw, can’t you just take a selfie?”

“Take a wh-whom?”

Eve blinked a couple of times.

“Look, how about we go to the festival, and I take some very nice pictures of you? I bet you’ll look great! And everyone will know you’ve been there, so that’s also cool, right?”

“... Do you think s-s-so?”

“I’d never lie to you. It’ll be fun! I promise!”

Nyx sighed, deeply. She really thought she needed a profile picture for that thing she got invited to by Rick, and didn’t want to make a bland first impression on people. Eventually, she agreed to tag along, and spent a while in the bathroom in front of the mirror, trying to get her hair right. In the end, she settled on doing nothing new with it. Sometimes, it was just better the way it was.

 

Then, they finally reached Bowfort. They had to take a hike through the forests to the fine farm-port town, as emerging from the sewer system in the middle of it would perhaps ruin the immersion significantly. Accompanying them was Shep, the friendly neighbourhood tanuki. She was a neighbour to everyone.

“Now, behold, the Bowfort festival… Is this your first time?” she asked the trio following her.

“It is,” Klein said.

“How, even… Haven’t you been here for a while?”

“Business only, usually.”

“That’s fair enough… Well. There’s always first time to reconnect. With all of it.”

They approached the main road leading into town - it was so beautiful in the evening, full of flickering lights of torches put up all around. It felt authentic. More than that, it felt real. Just at the entrance to the festival, they were greeted by some locals wearing masks carved from wood. They offered the guests to wear crowns carefully woven from dead, rough and dry branches. One could only wonder how much effort was put into making these without actually breaking the coarse and unwilling material. The guests seemed quite confused, perhaps expecting something more lively.

“There’s no pride in hurting something that’s alive,” Shep said, “It’s not about beauty as many know it. I might now fully agree, especially with the fact it’s all free of charge, but, you know. I’m slowly getting it.”

“Hm. Makes you wonder who’s the Solumnian here,” Klein said, accepting the gift and putting it on top of her head. Eve and Nyx followed her that way.

“Everyone is, if they try and appreciate.”

 

Then, all for of them moved in. The main street of Bowfort was decorated with various hand-made galrlands, figures made from dry hay and branches. Everyone was dressed quite odd - in long, spacious clothes that didn’t fit them at all, but they were just right. Shep looked the same, and as soon as they stepped past the first couple festival shops, Shep donned her fancy mask and spun around in her fine dress, letting out a chuckle.

“Enjoy, now. I have my own business to attend to.”

“I thought stuff was free of charge here?” Eve asked, curious. “Are you seeing someone?”

Shep stood still for a moment, and chuckled once again.

“Heh. Up to interpretation, buddy. Now go have a good time.”

And with that, she was gone, just as soon as they all looked away when a large cone of fire emerged somewhere far away in the street, followed by fascinated gasps and claps. The show was on.

 

“I kind of want a cool mask like Shep has…” Eve said, smiling shyly.

“Maybe they have some around here,” Klein responded, taking a good look around. It was a little bit too dark, but her cat sith eyes helped her out.

“T-t-that sounds good. Maybe I could get one t-t-too. Take a picture with one!” Nyx said, a bit unsure, her voice getting gradually quieter.

“Alright. Let’s just check the thing out for now,” Gremory decided, and grabbed both of her companions by the hands, stepping forward.

They passed many fine little places offering festival delicacies, apparel, hand-made items, tools for prospecting and farming. Soon enough, they found a shop offering memorabilia, including masks and crowns - for those who passed on them when entering town. The keeper of the stall seemed human, wearing a hand-crafted mask of a crow.

“Ah! Who do we have here!”

“See, Klein! People know,” Eve said, pushing the cat a little bit playfully.

“... Come closer, I can’t see in the dark,” the keeper said, and the trio did so. “Oh, right! Who do we, actually, have here! It’s the ambassador herself! And the heroic cat sith! And the Reaper! Now, I don’t suppose it’s my time yet…”

“I d-d-don’t decide that. Wrong department,” Nyx said right away.

“Guess I’m in luck today. Why don’t we celebrate it with a gift of good intent, for the great fortune in your foreseen and unforeseen future, the deeds done and to be done, but never undone! The old answer to privacy and identity concealment, old-fashioned, hand-made, organic!” the keeper went on, motioning at the masks placed in front of him on the table.

Klein stepped forward and picked one that looked like a quite angry sabretooth feline.

“You’re not from around here, are you? Sound a bit mercantile to me.”

“... I’m downshifting.”

“Sounds fair to me. I’ll take this one, I like it,” she said, putting the mask on. She didn’t exactly want it, but knew that it would encourage Eve to do what made her happy.

And the young ambassador did so, by picking a cute-looking mask of a wolf.

“This one’s just like me! Look,” she said, putting it on. It was quite a menacing new face, “Woof! Woof! Grrr…”

Klein held onto her own chest, taking deep breaths.

“Gods… So cute…”

Meanwhile, the Nyx chose a mask that looked looked like a very well polished and cleaned animal skull.

“Ah, a mask worthy of the Reaper! Its strength and willpower will follow you everywhere…” the keeper said, clapping his hands. “Truly, none other would suit you better!”

Eve seemed a bit shocked, but Klein quickly pulled her away to look at a big tank full of colourful fish swimming in it, at the next stall. The stall keeper leaned in and told Nyx the full truth:

“You’re wearing the bones of one of the elder steeds grown here in Bowfort. Do not be alarmed, it’s been properly sterilized. I suppose you don’t mind. It’s common to let everything live a second life here, as far as I’ve learned.”

Nyx smiled underneath the skull mask.

“It lives on.”

The keeper laughed, and so did she, after a little bit, just very quiet. They parted on good terms. The Reaper quickly caught up with her conjurer and the cat sith, pulling her smartphone out. They seemed busy fiddling with a little net, trying to catch and release the funny-looking fish in the big tank.

“K-k-klein. Could you take… uh,” she stopped for a bit, hoping she sounded polite enough. Usually, she wouldn’t bother, but Eve was around, and she didn’t want to upset her, “Could you take a picture of me? You guys promised…”

“Oh?” Gremory looked away from the tasty-looking fish, “Sure. Gimmie that.”

Nyx stood still in the middle of the town road, her mask still on. Klein took several pictures, quickly pressing the button on the touch screen of the smartphone, then handed it over to Nyx.

“There, job’s done.”

“... T-t-thanks.”

The reaper then walked off and away, trying to access the album on her phone. When she did, she noticed the pictures were a bit blurry - that made her a little bit upset, but after a while of pondering, she decided it added some artistic value to it.

“Just have to ask how to crop those later…” she thought, strolling past the festival stalls.

 

Klein and Eve enjoyed a handful of kind and cute moments together browsing through the little shops, chatting with other masked and unmasked visitors of Bowfort. They soon reached a rather loud festival stall - this one offered prizes if attendees managed to score enough points shooting at various targets with a shotgun. The fun also included an additional challenge of hitting a moving target - a disk thrown into the air. Eve and Klein watched one of the festival-goers take out all of the targets one by one, firing with great precision and confidence. She was wearing a big leather hat and a cloth mask covering mouth and nose. As soon as she was done, the shooter simply threw the shotgun to the stall keep, who caught the weapon, almost shaking and cursing under hear breath. She was definitely displeased with the safety of such actions, and the mannerisms, despite a fish head mask covering her face, definitely revealed the woman as Pike. The rowdy sharpshooter, of course, would be Belle.

“Would you look at that! A cat and a dog! Now who would this be! I can see them pigtails poking from behind your disguise, Eve girl…” Belle said, clapping her hands together. She then extended both of them to her friends.

Klein and Eve took each one, and shook them.

“I’m a wolf, by the way, it’s a cool wolf mask.”

“Ain’t that scary. So, would ya like yourself to try this lil’ attraction we’ve got going on?” Belle said, pointing back at the shooting range.

“An attraction of unseen generousity. Precision and thrill. Ahem. Just be careful,” Pike added, putting the shotgun on a table.

“Pichael darling, you start off well, then you go on about all that boring stuff again…”

“We’re here for the dance,” Klein said. “Eve and I, we wanted to see how it’s done at the Bowfort Festival.”

“O-o-oh. For the dance, are ya? That’s just sweet. Well, then you gotta go ahead, they’ll be doing that sort of stuff around the ol’ tree. It’s just shootin’ over here.”

“Maybe some other time, then. Thank you, though, Belle,” Gremory said, doing a little respectful bow.

“Oh you! It’ll be another season til’ then. That’s alright though. You go on then! I gotta find someone who can beat my score, yeah?”

They said their goodbyes and went on, down the main road. Eventually, even Nyx caught up with them, startled by the loud gunfire coming from the shooting range.

 

Soon enough, they reached the spot - a large, enormous tree stood in Bowfort, with many people gathered round, the locals in masks explaining something to them. Eve and Klein hurried there, to listen as well.

Turns out they were all preparing for some kind of a large collective dance, almost like a ritual, but a rather peaceful one. All dancers would start in pairs, with one holding a lit torch, another. These torches would be then passed from one pair to another, while also swapping partners. A little band with drums and strings sat nearby, arguing over something.

“Oh, so, we’d need to swap partners. Hm…” Klein muttered, wondering.

“This is going to be very fun! We have to pay attention when they’ll show everyone how we’re supposed to move!” Eve said, pointing to the two masked locals preparing to instruct everyone. It all was, indeed, fun and cheerful. Klein, somehow, didn’t seem so.

“But, we’ll be together in the end, again, right?”

“What?”

“I mean.”

“Of course! It’s just a little silly dance Klein, don’t worry. You’ll do great. I bet everyone will be too worried about holding the torches… Scary,” Eve laughed.

Gremory looked down for a moment, thinking to herself. She then decided it’d be best to just see and memorize the moves.

 

The dance was about to start. Eve and Klein stood together, and Gremory was the one to hold a torch. She kept staring at her beloved conjurer, deep in thought. Warm fire light illuminated Staccato’s face - she seemed very excited.

As long as she’s happy, it should be fine.

Meanwhile, Nyx managed to find a nearby festival stall serving local brews of mead, tea and unbearably sweet kvass. She took a seat on a old creaking wooden stool and asked the keeper for whatever - and received a large mug of mead. Nyx lifted her mask up to her forehead and took a big sip, squirming - the taste was weird, but good enough.

“A stunning display, all of this. To think that so much survived here, of tradition and feeling, not bastardized…” she heard a voice nearby, somehow familiar.

Nyx looked to her left. It was a woman, dressed in a spacious pale grey-white shirt and pants, bast shoes loosely hanging onto her feet. She was wearing a mask, just like many other festival visitors, although hers just looked like it was sculpted after someone’s face, although crudely carved in wood.

“I’ve been here b-b-before. And in p-places like this,” Nyx said, fiddling with the mug’s handle.

“Haven’t we all travelled and wandered in the past? We learn a lot from that. Sometimes, it’s great to go back, and remember,” the stranger said, raising her mask up just a bit to expose her lips, as if going to drink. Nyx was about to ask:

“I feel like I…”

Yet, that same moment, the the loud sound of the drums startled her. The band began playing, fire all around, the dancing crowd moving - a bit offbeat at times, understandable in such circumstances - a lot of them were new to the art. Unity mattered more, the ritual itself.

When Nyx looked back at the woman, she already had her mask down again.

“The sound of the drums. The good one. One that brings joy to the heart, not the one that guides others to mistakes, is it not?”

“T-t-that must be true.”

She decided not to think about it too much, and simply watched the people in the distance enjoying the Bowfort Festival dance.

 

At some point, Klein had to first pass her torch to someone else, then she had to part ways with Eve, even just for some while of the dance. It was hard to let go, but she did anyway, hoping to see her conjurer again. Another woman danced with her, unmasked, yet wearing the dead branch crown on her head. She smiled to the cat sith.

“Aren’t you a handsome sabretooth?”

“... I suppose.”

She felt a bit lost, her eyes were darting left and right under the mask. After a while of moving around and swapping partners, she finally reunited with Eve, who seemed absolutely overjoyed.

“I found you, finally!” she said, grasping Klein’s hand tightly.

The idea was to hold a torch in one hand, and the partner’s hand in another, step in directions called by one of the masked locals, spin around, swap places, all in a big cycle around the tree. In the end, they all stood around it, as the music went on.

 

“It’s been here through all times. Some say it’s been here before all of us learned how to hate and love. That way, it knows everything, and knows it better than we do. Perhaps, not the most talkative being to be this way, but it holds authority. Of course, it gets downplayed when the festival is not around. It just drops a nice shade to rest in during workdays. But isn’t that life?” the stranger said, watching the flickering fires.

“If we were t-t-to ask it, perhaps, it’d know t-t-the tr… truth. About everything,” Nyx wondered.

“Perhaps. It’s a tree, after all, supposedly free from all mischief. It can’t make mistakes, even. And yet, it stands here, a survivor, meanwhile its brothers and sisters may be cut down. Just because they’re easy prey,” she said, looking at Nyx.

“... I d-d-don’t like that.”

“Nobody does. Then again, maybe, we have no say in it. But time will pass, and everyone will know what’s right or wrong. They’ll remember.”

Nyx took a big sip from her mug.

“Why are you here?” she asked quickly, staring back at the stranger.

“Let’s say I’m a certain type of a sommelier. Not just for wines,” she said, laughing. It almost echoed through Nyx’s ears.

“Huh. Sounds like a fun j-job…”

 

The keeper of the drinks stall leaned in towards Nyx some time after.

“Ey buddy, you sure you want to keep it coming?”

“I don’t get d-drunk.”

“Yea, that’s what they all say, at around the fourth mug.”

“I literally c-c-annot.”

“A-a-ah…” the man dragged, stepping back for a moment, and nodding, “Special forces. Uh- Intelligence?”

“What?..”

“Counter-intelligence?! Actually, don’t tell me. I know what you’d have to do, if you told me. Lemme just fix ya another mug, right?”

“Okay…” Nyx said, a bit bewildered. The dance was ending, she even saw Nyx and Klein back together, walking off together somewhere.

And Nyx was then suddenly alone at the stall.

 

“At the end, did you feel that, Klein?”

“Did I feel what?”

“The tree. It felt like it was… speaking to us, no?” Eve asked, taking her mask of finally. She was breathing a bit heavy after all of that exciting commotion.

“... Not really. Hm.”

Staccato was blushing a bit too much now, embarrassed she’d said something weird. Klein noticed that and felt something in her chest hurt.

“... I suppose, conjurers feel a certain connection, don’t they?” she said, reassuring, taking Eve by the hand. They stood aside from all the loudness of the festival, just watching the night sky above, pierced with thousands of stars.

“I knew it!” Eve cheered, giggling, squeezing Klein’s hand. She then also reached to take Gremory’s mask off, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You seemed a bit worried, do you think we’re not good enough for the Gala?”

Klein let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s not that. I think we’re fine. I just…”

 

“You’re the only one I want to dance with. I’m sorry. I got worked up over that. I, hm, I felt lost without you.”

Eve’s eyes watered, as usual in such situations, and she sniffled, hugging Klein tightly.

“I’m sorry I left you like that! It was just a little dance. I also wanna dance, just with you. I promise.”

In the night, they held each other, and slowly moved from side to side. Sometimes stopping, sometimes spinning around, to their own rhythm, or, perhaps, to the heartbeat of the world around them itself.

It felt better than any fame - whether it’s worldwide renown for their feats or some one-minute hit on the dance floor.

 

Deep in thought, the Reaper decided it’d be best to leave the two alone. They knew she’d be home eventually anyway. She also had some little things to attend to - like finding herself in the frightening new world of technology. She carried the glow of a lit cigarette into the darkness.

Still, she wondered.


	3. Form 3 - the Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very, very much for reading another chapter of this fic.  
> This one is a bit short - before we move on to the final one. Hope you enjoy!

Fold, fold again.

Stretch and pull.

Measure. Rolling out. Press and mark. Compare and note down.

Turn, turn around. And once again. A look in the mirror.

 

Rick got down from a shaky little stepladder, letting out a tiny sigh, taking another look at Eve herself, and her mirror image.

“So, I guess this is it. I don’t really know how long it’ll take. I don’t do this quite often, but I am kind of the best at this. In Aeros. Maybe all across from Sunwich to Bowfort. Just don’t mess up getting shoes for it,” he said, rolling the measuring tape back in place.

“These awesome kicks won’t do it?” Eve said, hopeful, raising her foot and showing off.

Rick hit her with a death stare, then stepped aside.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll look great!.. For a change,” Chip said, sitting on the sofa.

Eve didn’t seem to notice the remark, Klein, however, looked at the minotaur in the most displeased way.

“I mean, great - as always,” she corrected herself, nervously flicking the ash off her cigarette into a tray. She took another drag, sipping it and breathing it out through her teeth.

“Put your plague sticks away… It’s not nice,” Rick muttered, reviewing the notes he jolted down while taking measurements for Eve’s Duality Gala suit.

“Don’t worry about this. You’re too young to think about this,” Chip said, waving her hair around as if trying to “remove” the smoke. “Anyway, how’d Bowfort Festival go for you two?”

“I loved it! We had so much fun, and we danced around this large tree. It was very romantic, too,” Eve said, finally stepping away from the mirror. She took Klein by the hand suddenly, pressing up to her. The cat sith shuddered, smiling all proud and pleased.

“We did enjoy it.”

“What about Nyx? She came along with you?”

“Oh, yes, yes, she did. I’m a bit worried, however. She’s not that good at making friends. At least she enjoys the local bars. And no trouble so far,” Klein said, rubbing her chin.

“I think she’s doing fi-i-ine. We should take her to the restaurant today, too,” Eve mentioned.

“I thought we were going together… I mean…”

“Oh come on, Klein. You know she won’t bother you. She’ll fit right in. It’s a nice fun diner!”

Rick scoffed at the conversation just a little bit, leaving the room. He knew well that Nyx was much better at making friends than they all thought. After all, she’s just recently joined his Powercord server, sporting a cool profile picture of her own self in an awesome skull mask. It was quite rare for people to feel confident enough to use their own photograph in their profile. Yet, perhaps, Nyx just didn’t know you could use something else to represent yourself online.

 

He met her in the kitchen, hogging the coffee machine, just as usual.

“Did you think about joining our Free Penguin Lodge guild?” he asked, opening the fridge and standing on his tiptoes to reach the top shelf and grab a pack of nice orange juice, with extra pulp.

“I d-d-don’t know. I kind of… don’t have a c-computer. I use the one t-they have at Eve’s. I don’t know if they’ll l-let me,” Nyx said, rubbing her thumbs on the edge of the coffee mug.

“Oh… I see. You should ask them. I think you’ll like it a lot. It’s a very good game. And it’s very nice too because they don’t let people say mean stuff there like swears, and stuff…” Rick said, then took huge gulps from the juice pack.

“Rick, d-d-do you know if it’s possible t-to find someone on the Net? Like, information? If you only k-know how they look and where they g-go?” she asked suddenly, taking a sip of coffee.

The boy stood still for a moment, holding the juice pack in both of his hands, blinking.

“Uh… Are you spying on someone?”

“S-spying?! No! I’m just. I want to reconnect with s-someone, is all. Heh.”

He squinted very, very hard.

“Not really, unless you try and google. They could be anything on the Net. For example, I don’t go by my name there, because Ann told me not to share my… private information online. It’s not safe.”

“You m-must be right. That’s very smart,” Nyx said, nodding, although a bit disappointed.

“Thanks!” Rick said, smiling bright, as opened and closed the fridge again.

She wondered.

 

“Long ago on Solum

There lived a little man.

And he had just no fortune

To execute his plan!

 

Nobody would want him:

The women looked away,

The men were all so busy -

Nobody let him stay!”

 

Klein and Eve sat at a fine wooden table. The Long Life diner seemed quite spacious compared to the last time they had been here - more tables, even a little stage where a comedic poet stood, reciting a funny story. The people around were having cheap, yet filling and tasty meals, conversing, listening, laughing and heckling the artist. Eve was poking her salad with a fork and giggling at the story being told, genuinely paying attention - while Klein simply watched her, smiling wide like a fool.

 

“And then he came back home,

He took some pen and paper:

First he paid his bills,

Then jolted down last wills.

 

He took down his old wardrobe,

Put on his clean white slippers,

He took his rest inside,

And waited for the Reaper!"

 

Nyx was in the diner’s bathroom, washing her face. She remembered visiting this place, long time ago. Eve and Klein found her here, yet didn’t seem to recognize her. Of course, the cat sith was just fooling her own conjurer back then. Nyx and Klein knew, from the very start, right outside Solburg. That shouldn’t matter anymore, yet sometimes, the memories would come back. She could hear the chatter and the loud unamusing story being recited, muffled, from the hall.

 

“Little did he know:

The most Grim of them all

Was flirting with some spirits -

No answer to his call!

 

Why, he said, am I alone?!

Why must I be sole?!

What if there is someone else

Who could have made me whole?

 

\- Alone in sadness, and abandoned,

With so much on their shoulders?

He took his question to the West -

The the old beholders…

 

\- There is one out there like you,

But you must be careful

For she is the Mogwai Queen

And you are just despairful!”

 

Couple of tables away from Klein and Eve sat another noticeable duo - Rebecca Ondo, an aspiring writer, and Io Haborym, the strongest wisp with a burning heart. Beck looked all flustered, sipping on a drink, while Io tried to prove to another diner guest that her conjurer’s is much better than the “hot garbage” being recited from the little stage of this fine place. To prove her point and dedication, she tried to smash a mug on the floor, but was stopped by Ondo just in time.

“You know, sometimes I’m not too surprised Nyx doesn’t wanna deal with this girl that much,” Eve said, chewing on her meal.

“Eve, manners… The Gala…” Klein said quietly in the most loving tone.

“Oops, sorry! Anyway, yeah.”

“Mhm.”

 

“So it is decided! He’ is going to the Den

Didn’t matter how so

Wouldn’t matter when

He departed with some flowers - maybe two, or maybe ten.

 

Scary gatekeepers, hungry guards

Chewed up the flowers, vile hounds!

And the Siren wardens threw him in a cage

Then let him go, then locked him up again!”

 

“Sounds so clunky. I wonder if they have a band coming up, or something like that,” Klein muttered, cutting a bit of her food with a knife carefully.

“I kinda like it, but yeah, I guess. It’s kind of just, you know, silly…” Eve said, still listening.

“Do you like poetry?”

“I… I guess?”

“Hm,” Klein responded shortly, then bit on her meal. She’s been thinking for quite a while about writing something nice for Eve.

 

“The Queen was making rounds

Around the palace, full of grace.

Such luck! She checked into the dungeon,

And saw his restless face.

 

The one locked up confessed his love.

His passion and his dream -

His eyes all filled with gleam...

The fool blurts out his wedding vow!

 

\- This one’s annoying and quite loud,

Said the Mogwai Queen.

\- This dungeon chambers sure can overcrowd,

Let him out, my loyal wardens.

 

Get the key, off with the lock,

I want him free at six o’clock!

Invite our guests and then, of course,

Prepare the chopping block!”

 

The poet bowed and received his fair share of applause, whistling, cheers, displeased grunts and other sounds from the diner’s guests. He then walked off the stage and headed to the bathroom, and bumped into Nyx, who was just leaving it.

“Watch it, I’m walking here!” he said, most upset. “I swear, they let anyone into this place now!”

Nyx frowned, muttering to herself, as she walked to the bar.

“What can I get you? Are you old enough for your specials?” the bartender asked.

“I remember t-t-the time this place - and you - d-didn’t exist.”

“Ah! Ha!” the woman exclaimed, nervous, “Let me fix you a ‘Paradise Walker’ then, it’s our special cocktail.”

“Sure. T-thanks a lot,” Nyx said and then chuckled in a rather menacing manner. Sometimes it felt nice, being scary.

“How easy is it, I wonder, to live without knowing the past? And see, how simple it is to twist the memories we have, for those who are yet to find out about them? And it isn’t just some cabaret, some diner stand-up show, it soaks all the way through all of the noosphere,” a familiar voice spoke.

She was dressed in a nice-looking pale coat, a bit off, considering the weather, but who knows - Nyx herself often found lonely evenings cold enough.

“It’s you. Again… Right on t-time,” Nyx said quietly, then grabbed the drink as soon as it was slid over to her on top of the bar.

“Your conjurer is rather gifted, more than some may think. To live long and pass on memories. A purpose. Not the only one, but a very important one.”

“I suppose t-t… that’s right,” the Reaper thought out loud, then took a shy little sip from her glass. She felt weird - as if it was almost scary to look up into the stranger’s eyes. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“I assume you did.”

“Will you be t-t-there at the Gala? It’s far away. And, I wanted t-to know for sure,” Nyx said as quickly as she could, then took several hasty sips of her drink.

She could feel the woman smile at her.

“Of course I will. Will you?”

“I will!”

Finally, she got brave enough to look up.

 

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen! You’ve come to the right place at the right time! For today, we hold the bi-monthly Long Life Diner Dance Contest! You shall receive this, here, a fine trophy!” the diner’s manager, dressed in a rather worn suit, announced. He pointed at a sturdy, simple-looking trophy that looked like a human figure frozen in some sort of a dance move. He then added very quickly and awkwardly: “We’d really appreciate it if you brought it over next time to defend it, so we don’t have to make a new one. Ahem! Who would like to show off their skills first?”

Klein didn’t even flinch, still enjoying her meal. She knew well they came over here just to rest, chat, enjoy the atmosphere.

“Oh my gods, Klein, we absolutely have to compete!” Eve said, leaning in very close and tapping Gremory on the shoulder.”

“What? No!.. I mean. I thought we were just… Can I finish my meal while it’s still warm?” she said, sounding almost heartbroken.

Eve pinched her cheek, squinting and giggling.

“Of course you can. Don’t worry. We’ll just go after someone else is done.”

They sat and waited for their turn. Klein managed to finish her meal in peace, too. Both had the pleasure of seeing a cute elderly couple give it a try, some other visitors, and also Io and Beck, who were quite energetic, although Io sometimes went a bit overboard with hopping, skipping around, throwing hands in the air - her poor conjurer just couldn’t keep up and had to stand back at a safe distance.

Eventually, Klein and Eve stepped up and prepared. Klein looked towards the bar and spotted Nyx there. The cat sith raised an eyebrow in a weird expression, but was soon brought back to her senses by loud music suddenly playing in the diner.

She had to improvise a dance together with Eve - it was quite fun, although she never planned on doing this. It did make her conjurer overjoyed, and that was enough. Eve was twisting her feet on the floor, swaying from side to side, “swimming” with her arms, and just acting rather funny and cute in her dance. She didn’t seem to take it too seriously, and that was fine by Klein, who simply tried to keep up and add something to the quirky dance palette, moving hands in front of her face, mirroring Eve’s moves, and just walking back and forth, rocking from side to side a bit.

 

They had a couple of drinks later on, some dessert, paid in full and tipped generously. The three of them left the diner together and stood outside, breathing in fresh late evening air. Surprisingly enough, Eve and Klein won the prize, but decided to give it to the elderly couple, claiming they deserved it more. It was a cute little moment, and everyone seemed pleased.

Nyx lit a cigarette.

“Io was staring at you the whole time. Think you wanna hang out with her some time?” Klein asked, chuckling softly.

“... I’ll t-think I’ll pass,” Nyx said, taking a drag.

“Suit yourself. Are you coming home with us, or the usual?” Klein said, taking Eve by the hand, ready to go.

“I think I’ll come with you t-t-this time. By t-the way. Can I use the computer at home?” the Reaper asked, hoping the cat sith wouldn’t react in some vile way. Somehow, she still couldn’t trust Klein, in all different ways. Not always, but quite often.

“Hm. Sure. Just make your own profile there and don’t download anything weird. Even though we have the anti-virus thing… After that one incident… Right Eve?” Gremory said, leaning in and growling at Eve playfully.

“I d-don’t know what you’re talking about, I just wanted to watch some movies for free at the Legitimacy Store!” Staccato explained, smiling, frightened as she remembered the aftermath of that.

“I’ll be careful,” Nyx assured them, walking a bit behind.

 

That night, Ronove spent the rest of the evening, and a large portion of the night, trying to search the Net for answers. She thought that, perhaps, due to her lack of skill in working with technology like this, she just simply was bad at such task. Yet, a feeling deep down grew much, much stronger - there just wasn’t an explanation.

Feeling tired, she checked the Powercord server and responded to some messages there, feeling very proud that she actually could do that. People there seemed to really like her. Maybe there wasn’t anything weird with talking to someone. Meeting someone for the first time, then again and again.

Was it the first?

 

It wasn’t too long until they’d have to prepare for their trip to Neo Awlins. The Duality Gala was coming soon.


	4. Form 4 - the Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this new chapter.  
> I must admit I don't know how to feel about it, I find it difficult finishing my works satisfied to the max. This feels alright, though, it's a nice story, therefore I'd love to share it with you all.  
> Enjoy, and stay tuned for other fics!

Ann’s place. She was resting in her room, mostly unaware of what Chip and Rick were doing. Otherwise she’d perhaps get quite jealous - after all Klein and Eve were going to one of the most prestigious parties on all of Solum.

“How long do we have to wait?” Klein asked, nervously tapping her foot on the floor as she was sitting on the sofa in the room. Chip was right next to her.

“She’s just putting it on and Rick’s checking it out, I suppose. If it’s all fine then you can just relax and wait until your flight day. When are you flying off to Neo Awlins?”

“Friday. I’m a bit scared of flights.”

“You’ll be fine…”

“You’ve never been on a plane, how do you know!” Klein grumbled, crossing her arms.

“You don’t need to fly planes to know about planes,” Chip said, leaning back a little bit.

 

“Okay, come on, let’s show them,” Rick could be heard next door.

“Does it look good?” Eve apparently asked him. Footsteps follow.

“It looks very good, and if it didn’t, I wouldn’t let you out.”

Klein gulped, sitting up with a straight back. She looks towards the door where Eve would soon appear. And she did.

Eve was dressed in a fine-looking two-piece suit, all white, with two nice marble-looking buttons. It fit her quite well, almost perfectly, as if she was destined to wear it. Eve spins  around a bit, leans back and forward, raises her leg, then another, then her arms, trying to figure out if it sits well enough on her for the dance. Nothing seemed wrong.

“Do I look good?” Eve asked Klein, looking right at her.

The cat sith blinked several times, lost in thought, staring at her conjurer, mesmerized.

“You… look amazing. Truly. You, hm, got rid of the tails?” Klein asked, barely able to connect several words.

“Oh, you noticed?” Staccato was saying, raising a hand to her hair. Not much about it changed - she just got rid of the pigtails, but somehow it looked quite different. “You don’t like it?”

“Y-yes. I mean. No. Yes. No! I like it, a lot! I like you…” Klein felt her face suddenly get really warm. Then she felt Chip’s palm covering her mouth. The minotaur took a drag of a cigarette calmly, smiled, exhaling.

“You look simply great, Eve. For a change. Don’t you worry. I assume Klein’s going to form herself a suit to match the quality?” she said, looking to the side at Gremory.

Rick was passing by and heard that. He stopped for a moment, raising a finger:

“No one can match this quality. No one. Only imitate. This is a masterpiece.”

“Fine, fine,” Chip growled, “I’ll let you have some money on that debit card so you can buy your silly game coins.”

The boy smiled, almost in a frighteningly nice way, genuinely happy. His expression changed quite fast back to indifference, then to pure annoyance as he saw once again that Eve hasn’t bought shoes that would go well along with the suit. She had those sneakers on.

“Thank you Chip. You’re the best. Please, convince Eve to buy some good shoes. I’ll go now,” he said, quite monotonously, then left for the kitchen.

“You go, boy, you go... What’d he say?” Chip asked, taking another big drag of the cigarette.

“We’ll just have to visit some places before our departure to Neo Awlins, is all,” Klein said, chuckling. Eve didn’t seem to even understand the problem, but she apparently really loved her new suit.

 

Sadly, there wasn’t a stable airway over from this part of Solum to Neo Awlins. Usually, people would pay someone running a small private business with one or two smaller planes to get them over to the big city, or at least somewhere near it - then the journey would continue by bus or trail, perhaps even on foot.

Blitz, Rick and Ann were standing together with Chip, waving at the Sunwich Duet and their loyal Reaper as the three got onto the thoroughly washed and prepared plane. It was, without a doubt, an old one, but it had to at least look presentable.

“Ma’am, this is an airport, please don’t smoke,” someone asked Chip quite politely.

“This looks like the backyard of my dacha, not an airport! Go away, you scam!” she yelled at the man, poking him with a finger. The man hurried away. “Look at him! They cut down grass in the middle of the field to make a runway, and call it an airport. Look at that hack running away in fear.”

“Chip, please, the plane’s taking off,” Blitz mentioned, waving at the aircraft again, hoping Eve and her mogwai see.

On the plane itself, Eve was strapping Klein into her seat gently. She made sure all was fine, then leaned in and gave Gremory a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine, I promise, Klein. Do you wanna watch a movie on my phone?”

“N-no. Yes. I don’t know…” Klein murmured, looking down.

“Maybe you just wanna rest, sleep? You can hold my hand,” Eve said, grabbing Klein’s hand right away. The cat sith exhaled with relief, and seemed to feel better.

“Thank you…”

The Reaper took a seat across from Klein and Eve. Apparently, not enough people planned a trip by plane, because no one sat next to her throughout the flight. She stared out of the little window, wondering.

 

After several hours they finally reached the outskirts of Neo Awlins, a less urbanized area, but with several construction sites working - the city was growing. A similar little runway in the field received their plane and they safely got off the aircraft. Klein was feeling a bit woozy and uneasy stepping on solid ground then, and kept holding onto Eve’s hand. Nyx found them a small, rusty-looking bus nearby. Its driver offered to get them to Neo Awlins for quite a fair price, or at least it seemed so to them.

Eve held onto her suitcase and onto Klein’s hand, too. Nyx stared through the bus window, watching all the things that passed. Smaller houses, communities, rural land, construction sites, and more of them later, gradually shifting into housing blocks, which then slowly grew in size - height and width. Even the high towers of skyscrapers were nearby. They city was dense, saturated, enormous. The funny little bus stopped at a rusty stop sign, doors opened with a creak.

“There’s ya stop! Now pay up!” the driver said, turning around in his seat.

“Is, uh, this going to be enough? We don’t have your money,” Eve sheepishly said, handing over a bunch of yuan to the man.

“Hm. Is this yuan? Yeah? Should be more. Like this much more. Yeah. Gimmie that,” he was saying, directing Eve to add some more money to the offering. Then he chuckled, counting them up.

“We really should have exchanged some money… we gave this man so much trouble counting the bills,” Staccato said later when searching for the place they were supposed to stay at on her phone.

“I think we got scammed,” Klein muttered, watching the bus drive off.

Soon they had their destination, it was quite a long walk, but it could had been worse.

 

Klein seemed in a hurry and also quite worried for Eve, who was getting distracted by every single thing on their way to the place. The city was welcoming - welcoming enough, if you were new to it. Everything seemed like an invitation, but not many options were actually safe and hospitable. At the very least, Klein thought so, and knew so, having visited such cities before.

Nyx followed her trail a bit behind the two, essentially watching their back. She knew the city - perhaps not this one, but the phenomenon itself - too well to feel uncomfortable in Neo Awlins.

There was a little commotion nearby around a man leaning onto a rusty-looking ro-bit unit. The machine was emitting sound, playing a nice little beat, while the man was waiting for the right moment to recite his rhymes. The small crowd around waited, chanting something quietly, snapping some fingers, clapping some hands.

 

_ “Neo-Neo Awlins, it keeps rollins: _

_ Raging on some hot asphalt, _

_ Cooling on some cold concrete... _

_ City feeling, got me feeling, bittersweet. _

 

_ Militiaman came down to me: _

_ Why’re you lying on the floor! _

_ Get up you slob, I’ll have you beat, _

_ Get up right now right on your feet! _

 

_ Militiaman so boring and so cold, _

_ Leave me alone till I grow mold. _

_ The city’s ours, it’s not yours, _

_ Are no locks, and are no doors. _

 

_ Why don’t you leave me _

_ Alone and if you miss me - _

_ I can get you some MP3 _

_ With a funny-sad recording…” _

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh…”

Klein and Eve went quite far ahead, Nyx, however, stopped in her tracks to listen. Some things spoke to her much more than anything, to anyone. She shook her head and moved on. She was living in new times, a new life, and there was someone she was excited to see quite, quite soon.

It was a weird place. A place that, perhaps, owed its life to Eve and others’ past feats, and yet - no one knew them there. All was faceless.

 

It was time to go to the Duality Gala. Everything was planned flawlessly - they’d take a cab there, they knew the address, even had their invitations to the event which didn’t fall into their hands so easily - at least several weeks of verifying identity and agreeing on all terms. Eve had a simple outlook - she just agreed to everything and kept mentioning who she was, and never gave up, sending e-mail after e-mail. Deep down, perhaps, Klein was hoping her lovely conjurer wouldn’t succeed. This big event somehow scared her.

They all gathered in a little room they rented for the couple of days. Eve was wearing her white suit, Klein and Nyx were wearing the colour black. Gremory’s three-piece suit looked much sharper than Nyx’s, who settled for something rather loose, classic, simple even. The bare minimum requirement was simple: suit, black or white. And they all happily met it. Nyx even spent a while washing and brushing her hair. In the end, she kept it styled as usual. Klein made no alterations to her look, Eve went with her hair down once again.

“D-d-do they allow smoking t-there?” Nyx suddenly asked, while all of them were in a small, crummy elevator going down.

“I think they have a zone for that. It will be okay! Do you want a hug?” Eve asked, immediately ready to do it.

“N-no, it’s alright. You’ll just r-ruin your suit.”

“I want one…” Klein whispered quietly to herself.

 

Their Super driver was already waiting outside. Klein and Eve sat in the back, Nyx took a spot in front next to the driver. She didn’t feel like talking and immediately shut her eyes, falling deep in thought. Eve, on the other hand, either from excitement or worry - began talking to the driver, who mostly just nodded, not saying much in response. In the end, Eve rated the trip five stars, boosting the driver’s rating significantly.

They all stepped out of car and headed for the spot. The Duality Gala was taking place in one of the most prestigious art spaces in the city. Years ago it used to be a library of sorts, or a ballroom - the information didn’t quite adapt. Its fine and simple architecture was a favourite amongst many of those seeking to hold an expensive and significant event.

Everyone was searched several times before entering the building, tickets were verified. Eve passed with no problems, although when it came to checking Klein and Nyx, the security guards had different readings on their devices.

“Demons. Ma’am, are these yours?” one of the guards asked, quite sternly.

“What?” Eve had to make sure she heard him right.

“Ma’am, are these two your demons?”

“Oh, yes, yes. Of course. My mogwai.”

“Pacted?”

“Absolutely, both of them. Pacted with me.”

“Please sign this form here,” one of them asked, handing Eve a piece of paper and a pen. She followed instructions and did sign the paper, without asking any questions. They were allowed to proceed further. Essentially, mogwai were not quite welcome at the event, considering they could be dangerous and even possess concealed weapons. Pacted ones were strictly allowed only with their conjurers, and the human would take responsibility for all of the actions of their mogwai. The practice felt off, weird, even discriminatory, though at an event like this not many would agree to stay in a room with someone armed to teeth like mogwai are. The city relied on its formal protectors, laws, papers and technology.

It was nothing new to Klein and Nyx, either. They just followed their conjurer then, looking around, mesmerized by the event.

A large room with a lot of free space in the middle, most likely left this way for future dance routines. The place had two bars - on the left and on the right, a couple of areas to sit down and rest. Quite a bit of space was taken by tables with various food - free for the Gala participants. Waiters waltzed around and through the crowd, looking to offer some drinks and appetizers to unsuspecting guests. A lot of people were talking to each other, and quite handful of visitors were walking around with their phones raised, livestreaming the event. Some even talked to each other while broadcasting. A couple of photographers and people of that sort could be seen hiding in the corners, taking pictures of everyone and everything. They could be heard when the music went quiet, the sound of the camera shutter shaking.

And, of course, all of the visitors were dressed in either black or white suits or dresses. The trio fit right in, although a bit awkwardly - there were a lot of people they didn’t recognize, and just a couple they did know. Some actors, models, singers, artists and such. One thought wouldn’t leave their head - did anyone know them? The heroes?

 

“I’m going t-t-to the bar,” Nyx said, ready to walk off.

“Okay! Which one?” Eve made sure to ask, curious.

“Ahem. I don’t k-know. One of t-them…”

“Your usual spot. That’s alright. We’ll just walk around here and see the meals… see some people. Don’t stay lonely there, yeah?” Klein said.

“I won’t.”

She hoped so. The stranger had to be there. She absolutely had to be.

Someone was on a little raised stage at the end wall of the room, right in the center. A man in a suit, although black-and-white, half and half. His face looked so extensively covered in makeup, it seemed like all of his features were just drawn on a white sheet of paper. He spoke to all of the guests, introducing himself as this years’ event host of the Duality Gala and entertainer, Dualie. Apparently, this role was performed by different people each time.

There were some tasteless jokes. Some quarreling - friendly or not - with the famous people in the crowd.

“What a clown!” someone said loudly from the crowd. It looked like a very bitter old man.

“And you’re a writer! Ha-ha,” Dualie said, pointing a long finger at the displeased man, “Look, everyone, he’s a writer! Ha-ha!”

And many people laughed, just for the sake of annoying the man. He stormed through the crowd, away from everyone, then scooped several drinks from a passing-by waiter.

“I have three, three best sellers!” he was saying, almost choking on his rage. “Some of these schmuck can’t even write a three-word Tweetie post without making several… several mistakes in it, oh, the skies, what of this world? And now I’m being made fun of, by some clown?”

He downed all of the drinks and handed the glasses back to the waiter, then almost bumped into Eve and Klein.

“Excuse me! Wait… I know you. I know you! Hic! You’re the ambassador, to the Mogwai! You’re Jeeves Staccato!” the old man said, reaching for something in his pocket, then pulling out a little notepad.

“Yes! That’s me! But I’m Eve Staccato!” Eve said, enormously happy. Klein just stood by, wary of the weird distressed man.

“My daughter… absolutely a fan of yours. Would you give me an autograph? I’ll trade it for mine…”

Eve agreed, despite knowing nothing about this man. However, this commotion around her soon brought more people to talk with, curious about the young ambassador and her mogwai. A lot of women and men kept staring at Klein specifically, clearly attracted, although never made a move, seeing how Gremory held tightly onto her conjurer’s arm, as if protecting her. In total, at least five people, including the weird old man, recognized them and had a nice chat with Klein and Eve. The rest were just interested to find out more about the Sunwich Duet.

 

“Do you know why people sit here, at the bar?” a young man asked Nyx, who sat next to him.

“No.”

“Because of Dualie. I hate Dualie. I don’t understand why they thought making the entertainer a big meanie was a good idea. He’s awful. I hate this guy. Last year, he ruined my upcoming marriage. Wanna hear?”

“No,” Nyx said, quietly, then took a big sip of some very strong alcohol she’s been offered.

“Suit yourself. And pray he doesn’t ruin your relationship. Eugh,” the young man concluded, downed his drink and left the bar.

It didn’t matter to her. She just wanted to see the woman that’s been there for her, every party Klein and Eve went to. Something about her was so charming, enchanting even, Nyx had to talk to her.

She wasn’t there yet.

 

Luxury was on all of their minds. They were swaying all around, almost passing through each other, mixing and uniting, breaking up, reforming again, the colours of their clothes complimenting each other, or, perhaps, separating them. These people were odd: they were nothing like Eve and others all across from Sunwich to Bowfort. Everyone seemed extremely bored and willing to do anything for a small bit of fun, even if that would mean putting someone else under.

There were, however, the drinkers, sitting near Nyx, who were all the same.

Klein and Eve had to endure quite a number of awkward or unwanted conversations, even advances from some braver - or sillier - people in the crowd. The Gala almost made them both miss the loud and chaotic Bowfort Festival with its torches and masks.

After several more mildly boring stand-up segments from this year’s Dualie, music started playing louder. It was a fine-flowing, rhythmic, patiently-paced house - the sounds so unprovoking, but heard by everybody. Some in the crowd began dancing to it, some just moved their shoulders, even just the tips of their fingers to the refined, clean beat. All seemed so lightweight that actually moving around to dance would feel like disturbing everyone else. Eve and Klein just shuffled around together, a bit awkward at first, then slowly getting into it.

“Deluxe #2, ma’am,” the bartender said, sliding a new cocktail to Nyx, “The contents of your glass change, just like the rest of the Gala. Enjoy.”

“You have a weirdly familiar accent. You’re n-not from around h-here?” Nyx asked, biting on the straw sticking from the glass and sipping on the drink.

“... I’m trying my best to blend in with the high society,” the bartender said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“If you have t-to.”

 

“This place is weird. I loved talking to these people, but… it doesn’t feel like much,” Eve said, looking around.

“You just haven’t tried the snacks yet. That’s the best part,” Klein responded, chuckling a bit and slowly moving over to one of the tables.

“I guess you’re right,” Eve agreed, reaching for some very elegant-looking canape. Just as she bit on a couple of them, the music changed again, and the Dualie spoke from the stage.

“Attention, attention! Ladies and gentlemen, and demons and such, we’re getting to the main course, the core of it all. Are you ready to dance? The Duality Gala begins now, with the Black Dance!” he said, outstretching his arms, black smoke pouring from machines standing next to the stage. They also dimmed the lights in the room, leaving many smaller lights coming from the floor and the walls.

“What does it mean?” Eve asked, a bit confused.

“Haven’t you read the leaflet, even?” Klein reacted with surprise, but then smiled and took her conjurer by the hand. “The ones dressed in black invite a partner dressed in white, and they lead. It’s also pretty energetic, more of a modern dance…”

“Oh, we can do that, right? Okay, you lead the way then!”

Eve was eager to continue, grabbing Klein by the hands firmly. The cat sith was happy to lead, and somewhat glad that the whole place got a bit darker - if they made a mistake, it’d be difficult to see. Then, again, it wasn’t rare for them to bump into someone in the crowd, and others did accidentally walk into Klein and Eve as well. Yet, it was all in fine spirits.

Someone sat next to Nyx in the dark. The bartender slid a glowing golden drink to Nyx.

“Liquid Gold #3. Greed is natural,” the bartender said.

“For c-crying out loud, who c-came up with these lines for you p-p-people…” the Reaper muttered, almost desperate and not wanting to hear such nonsense anymore. She then heard the familiar voice from a stranger.

“A job is a job, is it not? We all do things we, perhaps, don’t want to do. Sometimes, even your life is overturned, you find yourself so, so far away from what you imagined it would all be,” the woman said. Nyx took a good look at her, and in the dark she could see - the long pale hair, a fine white suit - to match Nyx’s black one. The only thing that was quite noticeable was the woman’s golden buttons on her suit and golden cufflinks, which caught Nyx’s attention. She just sat there, facing the Reaper, not even asking for a drink.

“You’re h-here…”

 

The music got louder. Eve and Klein were doing their best, remembering all of the moves they’ve practised before, impressing those passing by them. Perhaps, Chip overestimated the significance of dance skills at the Duality Gala - they came after prestige, looks and boredom.

“Of course I am. I suppose you’re enjoying yourself?”

“I was waiting f-for you.”

“Of course you were. So was I. Took me a bit to manifest here.”

“The city is b-b-big, isn’t it…”

“Oh yes, it is. Say, why don’t you invite me to the dance?” she asked, leaning in a bit closer.

“I’m sorry, I, ahem. I don’t really d-d-dance,” Nyx said, feeling all weird in her chest.

“A shame. Don’t worry.”

For a while, they sat there quietly together. The Black Dance soon ended, Klein exhaled with great relief - she, perhaps, got a bit too intense with her moves. Eve wiped her own forehead.

“That was cool! You’re cool, Klein…”

“Okay, let’s calm down for a moment. Hm,” she said, rubbing her own face a little bit. They stepped aside to listen to some wealthy folk argue about something.

 

“Why are we h-here?” Nyx asked.

“Death #4. Enjoy,” the bartender said, pushing another drink - this one coloured pitch black - to Nyx, “And, I suppose because of the gala?”

“T-thank you, but I’m not t-talking to you right now,” Nyx spit out her words, grabbing the glass, a bit annoyed. The bartender opened his eyes a bit wider, smiling a bit weird, nodding and taking a step back.

“Because it’s fate, maybe. I don’t know. I think you assume I know more than you do,” the woman muttered, looking down at Nyx’s drink. “You’d be surprised how little we know about things beyond us.”

“Yeah, I s-suppose,” Nyx said, quietly, taking a big sip from the glass. “I also suppose I’m not g-getting any answers. T-that’s fine. No one ever answered t-to anything, ever. Whatever.”

The stranger looked down at her own hands, head hung low, an upset frown on her face.

In the back, everyone laughed at the funny man’s unfunny jokes coming from the stage. Nyx also felt as if the bartender was staring at them in some odd way. The music was becoming insufferable.

 

After some while, the Dualie spoke once again:

“And now… yes, now, now is the time, dear party people. And now, the White Dance!” he said sweetly, hugging the microphone stand.

It was without a doubt the opposite of the previous dance. Klein felt Eve grab her arm, quite roughly, but determined.

“Dance with me?”

“... Absolutely, Eve.”

It was a slower, more sophisticated and deeper dance. An elegant one. The room was filling with white fog, the lights were switched to the ones above in the ceiling, pointing downwards from dozens of spotlights. Some of the guests already had their eyes on the pure, fine couple that were Klein and Eve - mogwai and conjurer, and most of all - honest dancers. It was beautiful and touching. And Nyx thought so too, glancing at them from the distance.

Suddenly, she could feel someone holding her hand. It was the stranger. Both the Reaper’s and her palms felt so cold - the fingers too - perhaps they both were on the edge, so nervous.

“Would you like to dance with me?” she asked Nyx, giving her a nice, freezing smile.

Nyx returned the favour, and she didn’t even think how she looked at that moment. All didn’t matter.

“Mountain peak #5… Enjoy…” the bartender was saying, but was cut short by the Reaper.

“H-have it yourself.”

Nyx stood up, her hand held firmly by the woman. She lead her into the crowd, they both soon got lost among the black-and-white dancers swirling, twisting, bending in an elegant dance. The stranger lead Nyx so well, as if they’ve trained for years to dance right here, right at that very moment. The Reaper even closed her eyes sometimes, as her partner grabbed her hands, switched them around, held onto her waist, let her sink to the floor only to pick her up again. It felt too good.

Klein and Eve themselves weren’t trailing behind either - they were passionate about each other and this opportunity. Yet, after a while of the White Dance, they noticed that most of the idle visitors’ attention shifted to someone else. Remaining within the dance, they slowed down enough to take a look.

Almost in the center of the room, Nyx was moving like she’s never been seen moving before. Perhaps, ever. Every move seemed near perfect, every swing, every step, every look and even smile on her face - which was so rare. Some stood speechless, some clapped along or got inspired to finally invite a partner to a dance. Yet, all were quite surprised to see it and couldn’t take their eyes off Nyx.

Everything was too hazy. She almost felt numb. And cold, freezing even. Nyx held onto the stranger’s hands as tightly as she could, the dance soon to end. She looked into her eyes. It was a familiar glow.

 

“What a show, ladies and gentlemen, and demons of all ages! What a show, indeed, we had ourselves a magical performance by this gracious, elegant, intelligent solo dancer! It’s almost as if she was flying through the air!” the annoying Dualie spoke, as the lights came back to normal. Nyx heard applause all around her. She was standing in the middle of the room, alone. Instinctively, she hurried away, almost running and pushing everyone aside. She was soon outside, shaking with excitement, happiness, fear and confusion. As she was reaching to smoke, she felt something in her hand. Two golden cufflinks with light blue coloured stars engraved into them, quite small to notice right away.

Clumsily, she lit a cigarette. She took a big drag, and stood there, staring at the dark street of Neo Awlins. It filled her insides and came out in a big cloud of now cold smoke, perhaps steam? She never understood how it worked inside her. Perhaps, she never understood a lot of things. Holding the cigarette between her lips, she reformed her suit a bit to add the cufflinks to it. She suddenly felt how wet her face was from tears.

 

“Klein?.. Are you alright?” Eve asked, tugging onto Gremory’s suit. “This is… so weird. Nyx really danced alone like that? It looked like someone was carrying her, leading, you know. That’s so weird.”

It took Klein a while to respond.

“... I’m sure she was paid well to put on that show,” she said, chuckling nervously, “Lucky bastard.”

They both laughed. Klein did her best to get Eve away from dancing for a while.

 

Nyx looked up to the stars, but couldn’t see any above the city. All was clouded and hidden, just like the truth about all.

“Why’d you come… just to leave, again. Yet… it’s been hundreds of years, hasn’t it?”

And all was gone in the cold winds.

“Yet, now I know what you meant. Now I know I’ll hold onto it. And I know how… it might be…”

Some day, all would be gone in the freezing storm.

Nyx couldn’t contain herself. She walked off, took a turn into a darker alleyway. The air was wet with raindrops. The ground beneath flooded with water. It didn’t matter. Nyx stepped back, then forward, grasping her head with both hands, trying not to think, but hoping to never forget.

She spoke to herself, making up lyrics from her thoughts and memory blended together, taking her steps, making her moves - one after another.

 

_ “I’m just a solo dancer... _

_ You gave me all my moves… _

_ Using all my chances up-ah… _

_ Knowing what I’ve lost…” _

 

She jumped and landed in a puddle, creating a big splash, she slid her suit’s coat off her arms and spun it around before throwing it upwards - the piece dissolving into nothing in the air. Nyx twisted all around, swinging from left to right, from one alley wall to another, pushing away from them again and again.

 

_ “Falling to the right now… _

_ Then flying to the left… _

_ Twisting all my thoughts inside... _

_ The moves from when we’ve met…” _

 

The ground beneath Nyx’s feet froze, she then slid on the ice as if she was skating on it, twirling and jumping up - all the way until the exit from the alley, again.

 

_ “I was a solo dancer… _

_ A hero of the past... _

_ But now that I have met you... _

_ Just wait for me, alright…” _

 

“It’s literally midnight, go away you stupid drunkard! I have to haul my butt three hours tomorrow to work! I wake up at four! Four in the morning!” someone yelled from a window.

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you go and sleep like a good boy instead of waking up the whole block with your screaming, idiot?!” someone else screamed from another window.

“I am a proud firearm owner and I am not afraid to utilize it to keep peace in this neighbourhood, I’ll have you all know!” a third voice joined the arguement.

Nyx hurried away.

 

Back at their room, Klein and Eve decided not to comment on Nyx’s dance, afraid to make her ashamed or something else. The cat sith did pay attention to a new accessory addition to the Reaper’s suit.

“These look fancy, where’d you get them?”

Nyx scoffed. She looked back at them both, then quickly looked away. Her voice sounded a bit shaky.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, furball…”

 

Ever since that Duality Gala, Nyx never danced again, but seemingly became much more confident in anything else. Klein and Eve kept visiting parties to have fun, practise their skills and stay in fine shape. They even managed to win the bi-monthly Long Life Diner Dance Contest several times more.

All was good around Solum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was quite the dance.  
> I apologize once again if the chapter felt too rushed or weird. Below is a little explanation to be read after completing the fic.
> 
> As for the identity of the stranger - in case you had doubts about it - she was initially thought up as a random new character. Later on I began writing the fic and decided that this stranger would later on turn out to be not only a ghost (or a specter, spirit) that only Nyx could see, but the ghost of Eve Xin, her lover. Several hints were placed here in there in the fic, to imply that Nyx might be the only one talking to this person, and that they're not from this world. Then again, I wanted to people to wonder themselves about what happened here. It's fine.  
> Not much is known about Eve Xin, but I really like her, and I wanted to bring Nyx and Xin together finally, keeping her speech rather cryptic (perhaps, ghosts can't talk another way?). She was there to help Ronove come to terms with the past, the present and the future.


End file.
